


Scars

by Smoking_breath



Series: Canon-compliant AniDala one-shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: ПереводScars (Шрамы)отskywalkersamidala***Какой путь Энакин и Падме прошли от «Я люблю тебя» до «Согласен(а)»? Пропущенная сцена из «Атаки клонов».
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Canon-compliant AniDala one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132373





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755813) by [skywalkersamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala/pseuds/skywalkersamidala). 



Дни сразу после Джеонозиса для Энакина слились в один тусклый и долгий. Его привезли на Корусант, и целители в Храме джедаев изготовили для него кибернетический протез вместо правой руки. Энакин не мог точно сказать, сколько часов он провёл в одиночестве в Залах исцеления, разглядывая блестящие золотистые металлические пальцы вместо пальцев из плоти и крови. Он неуклюже учился управлять своей новой «рукой», поднимать и разбирать мелкие предметы, постоянно недоумевая, как крифф побери, он должен привыкнуть к ней.

Горечь и тоска по утерянной конечности занимали бОльшую часть его сознания, но все оставшиеся мысли были целиком и полностью посвящены Падме. _Я искренне, глубоко люблю тебя и до того, как мы умрём я хочу, чтобы ты это знал_. Она любила его. Она столько времени отталкивала его и стояла на том, что отношения между ними невозможны, но наконец призналась, что действительно _любит его_. Энакин с трудом мог в это поверить, но ни одно воспоминание о том дне не было настолько ярко, как прикосновение её губ к его, когда их вывозили на арену.

Но она ни разу не навестила его с тех пор, как они вернулись с Джеонозиса на Корусант, не пришла узнать, как у него дела, в порядке ли он. Сначала Энакин понимал, что она не может прийти из-за того, что ей нужно самой оправиться от ран, но вот прошла неделя, а она так ни разу и не появилась (наверняка, бакта должна была уже залечить раны у неё на спине), и он начал беспокоиться. Что если это означало... она ведь рассказала ему о своих чувствах, потому что она думала, что они вот-вот умрут, но они не умерли. Что если её отсутствие означало, что она жалела о своём признании? В конце концов, в их ситуации ничего не изменилось. Они всё так же не могли быть вместе. Вдруг она старалась отдалиться от него, надеясь обставить всё так, словно она никогда ни в чём ему не признавалась. Насколько себя знал Энакин, теперь, когда он знал, что она любит его, он был уверен, что никогда не сможет сделать вид, что _не знает_ об этом, не сможет этого забыть. Но если Падме хотела, чтобы всё было так, то ему придётся смириться и принять это.

Ещё неделю Энакин переживал и страдал от такой перспективы, а затем джедаи-целители наконец выписали его с предписанием ещё две недели провести в увольнительной, чтобы восстановиться и успеть привыкнуть к новой руке. Оби-Ван как раз зашёл его проведать после того, как Энакин переоделся из больничной робы в повседневные джедайские одеяния.  
— Я зашёл к тебе в Залы исцеления, а мне сказали, что тебя только что выписали, — сказал он. В отличие от Падме его Учитель за эти две недели часто навещал Энакина. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо, — ответил Энакин, и отчасти он сказал правду. Физически он в целом чувствовал себя хорошо, у него ничего не болело, но их-за потери руки в сочетании с волнением и неуверенностью из-за Падме он чувствовал себя далеко не хорошо. — Но мне сказали, что ещё две недели я должен воздержаться от физических нагрузок.

Кеноби согласно кивнул:  
— Полностью поддерживаю, но уверен, что Совет будет не в восторге.

— Почему?

— Ну, потому что они выстраивают стратегию и обсуждают, кого куда лучше направить сражаться. Сейчас у них каждый боеспособный рыцарь на счету.

О, да. Ведь началась война. Точно. Энакин уже почти забыл об этом из-за навалившихся личных проблем. Его мысли вернулись к Падме, неизбежно и привычно, и неожиданно для самого себя он спросил:  
— Учитель, а Па... сенатор Амидала ещё на Корусанте?

— Да, здесь, — подтвердил Оби-Ван. — Но насколько я знаю, через несколько дней она возвращается на Набу.

— О, — отозвался Скайуокер, чувствуя, как у него сжимается сердце как из-за того, что она так скоро снова улетает, так и из-за того, что она всё это время была на планете, но так и ни разу не пришла навестить его. Что ж, значит ему придётся пойти к ней. — Раз мне ничего нельзя будет делать эти две недели, могу ли я навестить её сейчас? Просто проверить, всё ли с ней хорошо после Джеонозиса и вообще?

Оби-Ван на пару секунд задержал на нём поразительно понимающий взгляд прежде чем ответить:  
— Не вижу причины, почему нельзя. Уверен, сенатор тоже будет рада тебя видеть.

Энакин посмотрел на него с удивлением:  
— Рада? Вы так думаете?

— Разумеется, если можно о чём-то судить по её неустанным попыткам тебя навестить, — видя непонимание Энакина, объяснил Оби-Ван. — Сенатор Амидала приходила, чтобы увидеть тебя практически сразу, как только её выписали из Медицинского центра, но целители Храма не позволили ей пройти к тебе. Не то что бы это остановило её, и она не попыталась снова и снова и так каждый день после, насколько я слышал...

Значит она _всё же_ попыталась увидеться с ним? Сердце Энакина возликовало, но он только спросил:  
— Почему же её не впустили? _Вас_ ведь пропускали.

— Да, потому что я джедай и твой учитель. Полагаю, что целители не хотели, чтобы в процесс твоего выздоровления вмешивались политики. Мне известно, что Канцлеру Палпатину также было отказано в разрешении.

В глубине души Энакин не мог не поразиться, насколько смелы джедаи-целители, раз они не пропустили даже Верховного Канцлера (и более, чем немного польщён, что сам Верховный Канцлер настолько беспокоился, что вообще решил его проведать), но эта мысль была второстепенна после осознания того, что Падме хотела его увидеть тогда и, вероятно, хочет сейчас. Энакин попрощался с Оби-Ваном и направился в Жилой Комплекс Сената так быстро, как только мог, надеясь, что Падме дома.

И хвала удаче, так и оказалось. Одна из компаньонок (Скайуокер подумал, что это, наверное, Дорме, но он не был в этом уверен) открыла ему дверь и приветливо произнесла:  
— О, падаван Скайуокер. Сенатор Амидала очень надеялась побеседовать с вами. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.

Энакин следом за ней вышел на веранду, чувствуя, как бешено бьётся его сердце. Наконец, он увидел Падме — она сидела на кушетке с датападом в руках и, чуть нахмурившись, очень сосредоточенно что-то читала с экрана. Услышав их приближающиеся шаги, она подняла взгляд, и тотчас её лоб разгладился, а лицо осветила широкая улыбка.

— Энакин! — воскликнула она, отбросив датапад в сторону, и поспешила к нему на встречу. Она порывисто его обняла, и Энакин совсем уже собрался обнять её в ответ, но, внезапно смутившись, вспомнил о своей кибернетической руке. В итоге он обнял её одной левой рукой, а правая рука осталась неуклюже висеть сбоку.

Наконец, Падме отстранилась, всё ещё улыбаясь, и Энакин не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Нервозность и беспокойство на несколько секунд отступили, уступив безмятежной радости от осознания того, что сейчас он рядом с Падме.  
— Как ты? — спросила она. — Тебя наконец выписали из Залов исцеления? Я много раз пыталась тебя навестить, но меня не впустили. Я так за тебя волновалась, Эни.

Это прозвище, из-за которого в их первую за десять лет встречу, он снова почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, теперь в её устах ощущалось знаком их особой трогательной близости. Улыбка Энакина стала ещё шире:  
— А как ты? Оби-Ван говорил, что ты провела несколько дней в Медицинском центре Корусанта.

Падме кивнула и за руку подвела его к открытому балкону с видом на город, а Дорме незаметно оставила их наедине.  
— Мне наложили повязки с бактой на раны от когтей нексу, и они зажили за несколько дней. Но у меня остались шрамы. Мне сказали, что они, вероятнее всего, останутся навсегда. — Она с любопытством посмотрела на его кибернетическую руку и рискнула продолжить. — Ну, а... как работает твоя новая рука?

— Нормально, — коротко ответил Скайуокер, потеребив рукав туники, чтобы скрыть свой протез.

— Тебе не нужно её прятать, — сказала Падме мягко. — В ней нет ничего, чего тебе стоило бы стыдиться.

Он состроил гримасу:  
— Я не _стыжусь_ , я просто... — _Скучаю по своей настоящей руке. Чувствую себя чуть ли не киборгом. Беспокоюсь, что она вызовет у тебя отвращение. Боюсь, что ты меня больше не любишь._ — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты её видела.

Падме пару секунд изучающе смотрела ему в лицо, и Энакин (уже не в первый раз) почти пожалел, что её воля и разум столь сильны, потому что он хотел бы знать, о чём она думает в подобные моменты. Затем, к его удивлению, она начала расстёгивать застёжки своей накидки. Сняв её, она повернулась к нему спиной, чтобы положить этот предмет одежды на кушетку, и Энакин изо всех сил постарался не покраснеть, когда увидел, что её тонкая нижняя туника почти полностью открыта на спине. Его взгляд тотчас приковали к себе грубые шрамы, изуродовавшие её в остальном безупречную и нежную кожу.

— Видишь их? — спросила Падме, и, заведя руку за спину, провела пальцами по шрамам. — Я получила их, потому что сражалась в битве. Я получила их, потому что проявила храбрость, потому что я была воином.

— Да, — медленно ответил Энакин, недоумевая, к какому криффу ведёт этот диалог.

— Коснись их, — попросила Падме.

От удивлённо кашлянул:  
— Прости?

— Мои шрамы. Я... я хочу, чтобы ты их коснулся.

Энакин уставился на неё, но она всё ещё стояла спиной к нему, так что он не видел выражение её лица, и через несколько секунд колебаний он потянулся к ней (рукой из плоти и крови) и нерешительно провёл подушечками пальцев по шрамам. Он не торопился, отмечая контраст между грубой неровностью рубцов и нежной, гладкой кожей, покрывающей её изящную спину. Наконец, он снова опустил руку, всё ещё не совсем понимая, что между ними происходит, но твёрдо уверенный в том, что что бы это ни было, это был тот уровень близости и доверия, который он никогда и ни с кем ещё не испытывал.

Падме снова обернулась к нему, и он увидел что на её щеках проступил лёгкий румянец, но взгляд оставался всё так же решителен.  
— У нас обоих есть шрамы, — просто сказала она. — У меня они такие, а у тебя это новая металлическая рука. Её не нужно прятать или стесняться. Это символ твоей отваги, Энакин. Ты вступил в бой с Повелителем ситхов в четыре раза тебя старше и выжил. Многие ли могут сказать о себе то же? Эта металлическая рука такая же часть тебя, как другая рука, и так же эти шрамы у меня на спине теперь часть меня. Поэтому, пожалуйста... позволь мне увидеть её. Прошу тебя.

И Энакин вдруг обнаружил, что пытается сдержать слёзы. Он никогда не думал о своей руке в таком ключе, так же не думали о ней таким образом Оби-Ван и джедаи-целители. _Это будет замена_ , — сказали ему, — _замена, к которой ты привыкнешь_. _Со временем она будет служить тебе не хуже, чем другая настоящая рука_. Настоящая рука, потому что эта новая была ненастоящая. Привыкай к ней, потому что она другая и неестественная. И всё же Падме стояла сейчас перед ним и не говорила, что кибернетическая конечность уродлива, неприятна или неестественна, чего он так боялся. Она говорила, что ему следует гордиться ею, что она часть его самого.

Он прерывисто вздохнул и протянул ей правую руку, оттянув рукав вверх левой рукой. Падме потянулась к ней и взяла в обе ладони металлическую конструкцию. Энакин чуть улыбнулся, когда почувствовал тепло её прикосновения; кибернетическая конечность была щедро снабжена сенсорами, позволявшими всё чувствовать, как обычной рукой. Ей наверное казалось, что она держится за руки с дроидом, но он чувствовал всё как по-настоящему, словно она держала его за руку из плоти и крови.  
Падме водила пальцами по его протезу, вверх по ладони и предплечью и обратно, исследуя кибернетическую руку, как уже бесчётное количество раз делал сам Энакин с тех пор, как джедаи-целители поставили ему протез вместо утерянной руки.

А затем она одной рукой взяла его за левую руку, всё ещё держась за кибернетическую руку, и переплела пальцы свои пальцы с его. Несколько минут они молча стояли рядом, держась за руки, пока Энакин не прочистил горло и не заговорил:  
— Есть ещё кое-что... эм, кое-что ещё, о чём я хотел бы с тобой поговорить.

Она подняла на него взгляд:  
— Что?

Энакин нервно облизнул губы, раздумывая, как ему лучше сформулировать свой вопрос. Затем он в спешке выдал:   
— Так насчёт... того, что ты сказала на Джеонозисе, перед тем как нас вывезли на арену, когда ты сказала... когда ты сказала... что любишь меня? Я тут, я просто думал... то есть, я понимаю, ты сказала так только потому, что думала, что мы сейчас умрём, а раз уж мы не умерли, то я... я боялся, вдруг ты захочешь сделать вид, что этого не говорила? Дело в том... послушай, Падме, я всё ещё испытываю к тебе те же чувства, которые были у меня всегда, я всё ещё... я всё ещё люблю тебя, и, честно говоря, я думаю, что всегда буду, но если ты не хочешь быть со мной, то... то ладно, я понимаю. Я оставлю тебя в покое и мы можем притвориться, что ничего такого...

Его лепет резко оборвался, когда Падме встала на цыпочки и поцеловала его в губы. Анакин был ошеломлен так же, как и во время их первых двух поцелуев. Его повело от ощущения губ Падме, нежных и мягких, касающихся его губ, тонкого цветочного аромата ее мыла, заполнившего ему ноздри, а его сердце стучало так, что казалось вот-вот выскочит у него из груди. Её волнение и неуверенность, счастье и любовь эхом отражались в Силе вокруг них и переплетались с его собственными эмоциями.

Она прервала поцелуй и отстранилась от него слишком быстро, на его взгляд, но сердце у него снова ёкнуло, когда он увидел пронзительное выражение беззащитности и надежды у неё на лице.  
— Это достаточный ответ на твой вопрос? — спросила она тихо.

— Эм, — глубокомысленно отозвался Энакин.

Падме улыбнулась и крепче сжала в ладонях его руки, которые ещё так и не отпустила.  
— Я люблю тебя, Энакин, и всегда буду, — заговорила она, и он судорожно вздохнул. — И я знаю, что это так же невозможно, как и было раньше, когда я говорила, что мы не можем быть вместе, но... но я не могу продолжать отрицать свои чувства теперь, когда мы оба знаем, что это неправда. Я люблю тебя, и... — Она сделала секундную паузу с таким видом, словно собиралась с мужеством. — И я хочу выйти за тебя замуж.

Энакин вытаращился на неё в ступоре.  
— Ч... что? — заикаясь, спросил он.

Падме залилась румянцем, но твёрдо и уверенно повторила:  
— Я хочу выйти за тебя замуж, Эни. Я... я знаю, что это очень неожиданно, но я просто... я настолько уверена, что больше никогда и ни к кому не испытаю таких чувств, а теперь, когда началась война, мы не знаем, что ждёт нас в будущем. Ты улетишь и будешь сражаться на передовой, и кто знает, возможно однажды очередная попытка покушения на меня окажется успешной. Уже завтра мы можем умереть, поэтому... я не хочу терять ни минуты времени, которое у нас, возможно, осталось.

Она в волнении смотрела на него, ожидая его ответной реакции, а Энакин смотрел на неё. Наконец, когда шок начал проходить, мозги у него снова заработали. Он готов был признаться со всей честностью, женитьба никогда не приходила ему в голову. Сначала он был раб, теперь джедай, женитьба и брак всегда казались ему чем-то невозможным и недостижимым, возможным для других людей, но не для него. Даже в самых смелых фантазиях, когда он представлял себя и Падме вместе, то это «вместе» представлялось ему туманным и расплывчатым, они не были на самом деле женаты. Он никогда об этом не думал... но теперь, представляя их с Падме вместе, женатыми, он обнаружил, что эта мысль согрела ему сердце намного больше, чем любая из тех пустых грёз прошлого. Даже если им придётся держать всё в тайне, даже если об этом не будет знать никто, кроме них (или даже если кто-то узнает, и Энакина исключат из Ордена), мысль о том, чтобы принести клятвы Падме в вечной любви и преданности, о том, что он сможет быть не только её любовником, но _мужем_ , о том, что он сможет называть её своей женой... Энакин с внезапной ясностью осознал, что ничто во Вселенной не сделает его счастливее.

— Да, — просиял он в ответ, чувствуя, как слёзы закипают у него в глазах. — Я хочу на тебе жениться. Я люблю тебя, Падме.

Падме выдохнула с выражением явной радости и облегчение, и сама немного прослезилась.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отозвалась она, а через мгновение они уже снова целовались. Объективно говоря, это всё же был далеко не лучший их поцелуй, они ведь не могли перестать улыбаться друг другу в губы, чтобы целоваться как следует, но, на взгляд Энакина, это был их самый великолепный поцелуй. Он обнял её обеими руками (живой и металлической) и прижал к себе, уверенный, что запомнит это мгновение, как самое счастливое в своей жизни. Ну, второе после того, когда они на самом деле поженятся, конечно.

(А когда Падме сообщила ему, что она беременна и у них будет ребёнок, это был один из последних счастливых моментов в его жизни, но Энакин не мог знать, что принесёт ему будущее.)

Слишком быстро промелькнула вечность, и они отодвинулись друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание. Падме устроила голову у него на груди, а Энакин, крепко и бережно обняв её, рассеянно поглаживал кибернетической рукой Падме по волосам, совершенно забыв, что делает это не рукой из плоти и крови.  
— Я возвращаюсь на Набу через два дня, — заговорила Падме спустя несколько минут умиротворённого молчания.

— Я знаю. Оби-Ван мне говорил. — И как и в первый раз, когда он услышал об этом от своего учителя, сердце у Энакина болезненно сжалось. Но тут ему пришла идея, и он предложил. — Целители сказали, что две недели мне нужно отдыхать и восстанавливаться, так что... может я смогу полететь с тобой на Набу. Я сообщу Совету, что сенатор Амидала обратилась ко мне с просьбой сопроводить её до Набу для более надёжной защиты.

— Отличный план, — одобрила Падме с улыбкой. — Мы сможем там же пожениться, лучше за городом, где нас никто не узнает.

— В Варыкино, — тотчас отозвался Энакин. — У озера. Там, где мы в первый раз поцеловались.

Падме прильнула к нему и поцеловала в щёку:  
— Это было бы идеально. И у нас будет время, чтобы провести его друг с другом до того, как Совет джедаев вызовет тебя обратно.

Лицо Энакина вытянулось:  
— Нам придётся столько времени проводить в разлуке, — произнёс он с горечью, — я буду по тебе скучать.

Падме в ответ грустно улыбнулась и опустила голову ему на грудь:  
— Я тоже буду по тебе скучать. Но я уверена, что скоро вернусь на Корусант на заседания Сената, и даже когда мы будем не вместе, я буду думать о тебе, зная, что ты где-то там, что ты всегда будешь любить меня, и я буду всегда любить тебя.

Энакина был почти готов уйти из Ордена здесь и сейчас, чтобы всегда быть с ней, следовать за ней, куда бы она ни отправилась. Но он знал, что нужен джедаям, а теперь больше, чем когда-либо, ведь в Галактике началась война, так что он утешился тем, что ласково поцеловал её в макушку и обнял покрепче, наслаждаясь этим моментом их близости наедине друг с другом. Возможно, у них не будет завтра, но было сегодня, и этого достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: В основе моего решения, чтобы именно Падме сделала предложение, лежат следующие соображения: «отцом» Энакина была Сила, мать его вырастила одна, рабы, вероятно, не могли жениться и вступать в брак официально, а затем его забрали на другую планету, чтобы он стал Космическим Монахом — поэтому у меня сложилось ощущение, что свадьба вряд ли значилась у него на радаре Того, Как Положено Поступать Людям (но, разумеется, он очень захотел жениться на Падме, как только она предложила), в то время как Падме, по моему мнению, обязательно захотела бы, чтобы у них с Энакином была более традиционная в общественном понимании семья, ведь у неё перед глазами был прекрасный пример в виде её собственной семьи. В любом случае, надеюсь, что вам понравилась история!!! :)


End file.
